warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Synoid Simulor
| elemental damage = 175.0-225.0 (on merge) | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | stat proc = 10.0 | aoe elemental damage type = | aoe elemental damage = 50.0/sec [citation needed] | aoe crit chance = 0.0 | secondary elemental damage type = | secondary elemental damage = 50.0 | conclave = 30 | augment = Entropy | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} Synoid Simulor là phiên bản được thay đổi của Simulor chỉ có được từ Cephalon Suda nó bắn ra những quả cầu mang theo lực hút. Các quả cầu này có thể được điều khiển để tạo ra các vụ nổ hoặc các vụ nổ định hướng vào trong. Thêm vào đó còn cải tiến các chỉ số, Synoid Simulor cũng có hiệu ứng có sẵn Entropy . Đặc điểm Vũ khí này gây sát thương là chủ yếu. Ưu điểm: *Có sẵn sát thương damage – hiệu quả chống lại shields. **Các quả cầu cộng dồn gây sát thương cho mỗi lần cộng dồn là 175 , tăng lên 225 mỗi lần được cộng dồn thêm. ***Mỗi lần các quả cầu được kết hợp, nó khiến cho kể địch lảo đảo đẩy ra khỏi vùng nổ và gây sát thương AoE . *Các quả cầu có thể manually detonated để gây AoE proc. *Có bán kính sát thương-khi hợp lại khá lớn khoảng 11m, có bán kính cơ bản cao nhất trong số các loại vũ khí gây nổ. *Gây nổ chính hay phụ ko làm sát thương lên người dùng. *Tiết kiệm đạn. *Có polarity , , and . *Có sẵn hiệu ứng Entropy. Nhược điểm: *Phạm vi bắn tương đối ngắn khoảng 12m. *Bán kính nổ khá ngắn khoảng 5m. * giảm 50% sát thương lên Alloy Armor. **Nó procs chỉ có hiệu quả lên khiên, vì vậy một khi lá chắn đã mất hết thì sát thương magnetic cơ bản bị giảm so với các loại sát thương khác. *Tác động trực tiếp quả cầu với kẻ địch không gây bất kì sát thương nào , chúng cần kết hợp ít nhất 1 lần để gây bất kì sát thương nào. *Hiện tại không phù hợp với Firestorm và Terminal Velocity. So sánh: * So sánh với Simulor: ** Projectile Speed nhanh hơn ; phạm vi hiệu quả hơn. ** Sát thương cộng dồn ban đầu cao hơn (175.0 vs. 170.0) ** Sát thương cộng dồn tối thiểu thấp hơn (225.0 vs. 230.0) ** Bán kính nổ rộng hơn. ** Ngưỡng biến vortex ít hơn (4 hợp vs. 5 hợp). ** Tốc độ thay đạn nhanh hơn (2.0s vs. 3.0s). ** Tốc độ bắn nhanh hơn (2.67/sec vs. 2.0/sec). ** Băng đạn nhiều hơn (15 viên vs. 10 viên). ** Thêm polarity . ** Có sẵn Entropy. Cách kiếm *Synoid Simulor có thể mua được khi đạt cấp Genius của Cephalon Suda với giá . Giống như tất cả vũ khí Syndicate, Synoid Simulor không thể chọn là một đồ tặng miễn phí khi đạt cấp Genius. *Vũ khí Syndicate cũng có thể có được thông qua Trading, nhưng chỉ khi unrank, chưa Forma và Orokin Catalyst . Ghi chú *Simulor bắn ra các quả cầu năng lượng nhỏ vô hại nảy khỏi kẻ địch, đồng minh, và các vật thể của môi trường trước khi trôi nổi và dừng lai giữa không khí. Các quả cầu trôi nổi này có thể được bắn vào nhau, khiến chúng ghép lại với nhau thành một quả cầu lớn. Mỗi quả cầu có bán kính kéo ngắn và sẽ hút bất kì quả cầu nào đi qua để thúc đẩy quả cầu tăng trưởng. **Hành động ghép lại với nhau của các quả cầu sẽ kiến cho nó phát nổ deal damage gây sát thương với khả năng lớn có thể proc, khiến cho kẻ địch lảo đảo đẩy ra khỏi vùng nổ. **Mỗi lần cộng dồn cũng tăng bán kính đẩy của quả cầu, cho phép quả cầu to hơn đẩy quả cầu khác ra xa. **Quả cầu được nhận cộng dồn sẽ tăng sát thương gây ra, cả 2 khi dính lại với quả cầu khác sẽ tự động kích nổ. Sát thương cơ bản tối thiểu bắt đầu từ 175 trong lần cộng dồn đầu tiên, và tối đa tại 225 sau 4 lần cộng dồn. (Tuy nhiên có vẻ như không hoạt động. Ghép lại sẽ gây 175 sát thương cơ bản bất kể ghép bao nhiều lần. Giống như là lỗi.) **Nếu không có vật cản, các quả cầu sẽ di chuyển một khoảng ngắn trước khi trôi nổi.. **Khoảng cách di chuyển của các quả cầu năng lượng bởi khả năng ảnh hưởng đến projectile speed như Zephyr Jet Stream augment. Tốc độ đạn bay nhanh hơn sẽ có khoảng cách bay dài hơn trước khi dừng lại. *Cộng dồn 5 quả cầu năng lượng sẽ tạo ra một lực hấp dẫn thu nhỏ gây ra sát thương theo thời gian đến kẻ địch đi qua nó. Lực hút đó sẽ cũng kéo bất kì pickups và xác đến gần nó. **Lực hút này sẽ chặn bất cứ hỏa lực nào mà đi qua trung tâm của nó. Tuy nhiên, điều này không ảnh hưởng đến sát thương hay thời gian của nó . **Sát thương theo thời gian dường như không gây ra Status effect. *Nhắn nút bắn thứ cấp (mặc định ) sẽ phát nổ bất kì quả cầu nào đang hoạt động, làm cho chúng phát nổ và gây ra status đến kẻ địch trong khu vực. Bất kì quả cầu nào đến hạn cũng sẽ phát nổ theo kiểu tương tự. **Status không bị ảnh hưởng bởi bất kì yếu tố nào khác được thêm vào vũ khí. *Mỗi quả cầu sẽ trôi nổi trên không khoảng 8''' giây. Cộng dồn các quả cầu sẽ đặt lại thời gian trên quả cầu được nhận, do đó một quả cầu hoặc lực hút có thể tiếp tục hoạt động miễn là thêm quả cầu vào đó. Các quả cầu sẽ biến mất nếu chúng hết hạn, hoặc tự kích nổ bằng ấn nút bắn phụ. *Split Chamber sẽ tạo thêm một quả cầu, tuy nhiên dựa vào độ chính xác hoàn hảo của Synoid Simulor quả cầu thứ hai sẽ sát nhập với quả cầu gốc. **Nó cũng khiến vortex đột ngột thay đổi vị trí không lý do, làm cho việc giữ vortex ở một vị trí nhất định khó hơn **Kỳ lạ là, Split Chamber khiến cho sát thương cơ bản mỗi khi sát nhập tăng '''175 lên 200. Sát thương cơ bản này sẽ được giữ nguyên cho dù quả cầu được cộng dồn bao nhiêu lần, nếu như không có Split Chamber (xem bên trên). Có khả năng sắp xếp cho cộng dồn tiếp theo để tăng sát thương lên 225 dường như là một lỗi. *Punch Through sẽ khiến cho quả cầu đi qua kẻ thù và vật thể trong phạm vi chiều sâu của bề mặt. Nếu vật thể dày hơn so với bề sâu để bắn qua, quả cầu sẽ đơn giản nảy ra khỏi vật thể. *Kì lạ là, đường đạn bay của Simulor sẽ phát nổ khi chạm vào Infested Tumor và Grineer Blunt. *Sát thương AoE theo thời gian từ vortex lên kẻ địch của Synoid Simulorkhi ở trong different plane of existence. Đây hầu như cũng là lỗi. Gợi ý *Tăng khoảng cách bay đi bằng cách dùng Jet Stream có thể dùng để bắn quả cầu bay xa ra hơn, cho phép lực hút hình thành từ khoảng cách xa. Là điều luôn luôn không mong muốn tuy nhiên, khiến cho lực hút khó kiểm soát hơn, có khả năng vượt qua mục tiêu hoặc nảy ra khỏi tầm. Tùy thuộc vào cách dự định sử dụng Simulor , xem xét sử dụng Overextended để điều chỉnh tốc độ đường bay của Jet Stream đến mức độ kiểm soát được. *Kết hợp với đường bay để có một bán kính nổ lớn hơn và gây sát thương nhiều hơn đáng kể hơn các quả cầu phát nổ, khiến cộng kết hợp các quả cầu lại thành nguồn sát thương chính. *Kích nổ bằng tay có thể dùng để kiểm soát đám đông, status có thể gây choáng kẻ thù mặc dù sát thương không đủ để giết chúng. *Khi sử dụng song song với Hall of Mirrors, đạn bắn từ hình ảnh ba chiều có thể kết hợp với nhau và đạn gốc từ Mirage. Khi kĩ năng max, ba đạn bay ra cùng một lúc, với điều kiện là không bị nảy ra từ vật cản, chúng thường sẽ kết hợp ngay lập tức tạo thành một lực hút và dồn sát thương nhiều lần . **Cố gắng tạo ra một lực hút thứ hai là cách để phá hủy cái đầu. **Bất kì đạn được bắn ra bởi hình ảnh ba chiều sẽ phát nổ khi hình ba chiều hết hạn . *Các quả cầu sẽ ngay lập tức phát nổ khi đụng phải bề mặt, cho phép gây sát thương lớn lên kẻ thù: **Blunt, Bulwark, Rampart. Khác *Được tạo ra bởi Cephalons, Simulor có thiết kế tương tự như Gammacor, cả hai thiết bị được nghiên cứu làm từ 2 vật thành vũ khí. *Bản Synoid thay the quả cầu ba chiều ở giữa thành biểu tượng Cephalon Suda . * Từ 'Synoid' giống như sự sai lệch của từ 'synod'là hội đồng giáo sĩ thuộc nhà thờ, liên quan đến từ 'synapse', một thuật ngữ sinh học để xác định khoảng cách giữa hai tế bào thần kinh, hoặc ngắn gọn hơn 'sinusoid', một khái niệm khá quan trọng trong toán học và khoa học đề cập đến một hình dạng giống như sóng sin. Lỗi *Terminal Velocity và Firestorm hiện tại không dùng được với Synoid Simulor. 1 2 *Ghép các quả cầu với nhau sẽ gây ra 175 sát thương cơ bản (200 sát thương cơ bản với Split Chamber), nhưng sát thương này sẽ không thay đổi sau các lần cộng dồn tiếp theo. Như kết quả, đạt được 225 sát thương cơ bản là bất khả thi .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etRXVoqam9s Media Lets Max (Warframe) E84 - Synoid Simulor Warframe Syndicates Synoid Simulor, The Balls are Back! - 4 Forma thequickdraw SYNOID SIMULOR - Portable Vauban 3 forma - Update 17.11 Warframe Patch History }} See also *Simulor, the regular variant acquired from Cephalon Simaris. *Synoid Gammacor, another weapon associated with Cephalon Suda.